Starborn
by GhostRider'sAngel
Summary: (Spoiler for the new movie) What was happening in the female kaiju's head during the first fight?


Random fic about the female and male kaiju in the new 'Godzilla." I'm sorry for any grammar errors or spelling errors. This is slight AU just in what happens in the fight. But the world of Godzilla is the same as in the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Godzilla" or any related characters. This work of fiction was created purely for entertainment and no monetary gain was made.

* * *

She could hear the screaming, hear the chaos. Things with whirling wings dance around her head. The harsh beat of the creature's wings makes her curious, yet wary. The itch of the hardened pellets grows irksome. She roars,planting her four overly long legs in the concrete.

"Where are you?" she asks. No answer. The things her womb move, writhing as they feel her anxiety. She can feel their eagerness, their wanting to stretch their legs, to feed. She remembers when she was a pup, when the planet was one large pyrosphere ;a churning world of molten goop. The darkness of her own mother's womb,the joy as she finally climbed free of the clustering membrane.

A roar brings her back to the strange present. It is loud and peircing. A challenge. She her massive head to the ocean, the embers that are her eyes burn brightly in the dark mist surrounding her. Opening her jaw, she roars again issuing forth her own sonorous challenge. Something comes from the water, something large and powerful. it is ancient like she is. Yet, somehow it is different. it is bipedal and lumbers towards her from the ocean. It's face is almost flat, the oh-so -slight hint of its snout is filled with large serrateed teeth. Made for crushing, the gigantic maw opens showing the many rows of teeth.

She withdraws her feet from the cracked ground . Pointed feet walking towards this new beast. The towering grey stones stand no chance against her mass,they crumple and collapse into themselves and the screams grow in multitude. Still the torrent of rocks and burning things hits her. Some hurt but the pain is superficial,pointless.

They circle and then for a brief,split second it is just them. Two eldritch beings. Older than the stars,tangled the dance of heavenly bodies. They size each other up, She can smell the burning scales on him and she knows he can smell the injuries she has sustained; however trivial.

Curl-tipped limbs propel her forward and she flares wide, making herself appear larger. For a brief second, she's airborne and the Other's maw is one her is on her shoulder. She screams, a banshee-like wail filled with pain and surprise. The Other's teeth sink into her thick hide crunching on her gigantic bones and then tearing. Her black life-blood sprays by the barrel,slick and sticky like oil. It coats the Other's slight snout and falls in soccer ball sized drops like rain. Like the fountains of liquid rock , it spews forth while a deeply embedded instinct overtakes her. Adrenaline.

Muscles contract and release like tense springs, releasing fear and survival-induced chemicals that were once long dormant. She cant remember the last time she felt this way but instinct takes over and the life-prolonging chemicals give her muscles the fuel needed to slam the Other's head into one the not-crumbing stones.

The Other is stunned,bearing the hit straight to his face. The testosterone is pumping though him,vile and bitter in her senses. Another roar is heard and the stunned Other is knocked to his side smashing into the unidentifiable creatures on the ground. Dust and mist mix make his giant form almost invisible from her height.

The roar sounds again in the same longing call. She identifies it. It is Him.

"I am coming," the call says to her. "I will protect you."

A ghostly,dark form coalesces out of the vaporous water but she knows who it is. He spreads his wings to slow his descent and lands in a cumbersome stop on the ground. The small creatures on the ground have left,retreating and running so there is little more screaming when he touches down.

He comes forward, head low and wings slightly flared. She cant help but feel relief and joy at the sight of him. Withingthe mist, the clack of their armored heads resounds. She breathes in his scent and he hears. Unlike the Other, her mate smells of dirt and wet earth from his slumber . Couds from his flight.

For the moment, they are fine. Her black hemorrhaging has stopped, reduced to s weak dribble but she pays no attention. For the moment, it is them. Mates. Mother and Father.


End file.
